A probe system may include a mobile probe head and a stationary part. The probe head in the form of a probe switch or a switching probe having a deflectable probe element, e.g., a feeler, which generates a switching signal in response to a deflection out of its rest position, may be used for determining the position of workpieces which are clamped into material-working machines, for example, machine tools. In this context, the rest position of the feeler is understood as a position in which the feeler has no contact with the workpiece to be probed. If the feeler makes contact with the workpiece, the feeler is deflected out of its rest position, and an electrical signal is generated by a suitable transducer if the deflection exceeds a specified probe threshold. The electrical signal may be converted into an infrared signal such that a contactless and wireless signal transmission to the stationary part of the probe system is achieved in this manner.
To block inadmissible paths of movement of the probe element in the event of a further, unintended movement of the probe head, mechanical stops may be provided as protective devices within the housing of such probe heads.
German Published Patent Application No. 100 42 715 describes a probe head, the feeler of which has a predetermined breaking point for limiting the stresses for the probe head in the event of an uncontrollable collision. However, excessive applications of force in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the feeler may not be safely absorbed.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 126 207 describes a probe head, in which stresses as a result of an uncontrolled collision in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the feeler are reduced in that the feeler is designed to have two parts, the adjoining faces of the parts of the feeler being beveled. Feelers of this kind may be relatively expensive to manufacture.